Where We Began
by Pennhothwen
Summary: Jude Dala, crew-woman aboard the starship Voyager, finds that a certain Brunali ex-Borg is not as inaccessible as she once believed. formerly 'Jude and Icheb'
1. Breakfast

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jude. Paramount owns everything else. I think.  
  
Author's note: PLEASE DON'T SHOOT!! This is the first fic I've ever uploaded for other people's eyes to see!!! So, please read and review, and be kind. If not, I'm a big girl, I can take it, but don't be mean just for cruelty's sake. If you have a suggestion, I'm more than happy to hear it! Enjoy =^)  
  
  
  
My name is Jude Dala. I'm a crewman – or should I say crewwoman? – here aboard the Federation starship Voyager. This is my favorite story. It is a story about the wonderful things that can happen to you, if only you'll let them. You may not believe in such fairy tales. I never used to believe in them, either. But that was a long time ago – before this one came true. So let me tell you my story. It began one morning after a long night of work…  
  
I sighed, letting my hair out of the functional regulation updo that had kept it out of my face all night. It was 0702 hours, and I was on my way to my quarters for a little well-deserved sleep. I'd just spent the last sixteen hours on a double duty shift in sickbay, and although it hadn't exactly been a busy night, it had been quite long, and I was tired. Harry Kim had been in again, complaining of insomnia, but I knew he'd only come in to visit with me a little. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate the company: after all, sixteen hours was a long time, and it could get truly dull around, say, 0300 hours. Harry's insomnia was real, but he knew perfectly well what to do for it: the Doctor had already written him a prescription two days ago. And he didn't need to come all the way down to sickbay just to replicate a glass of warm milk. It was clear he had a crush on me. I grinned to myself at the thought. I didn't mind Harry – he was kind of cute, after all – but I'd seen the way he flirted with other girls, especially my roommate Sara. Besides, he wasn't really my type. I was much more interested in a certain Brunali cadet.  
  
Stepping into the turbolift, I decided to let my more spontaneous side shine through. I knew his shift was ending now, too; maybe he'd be free for breakfast. "Astrometrics," I said, as the lift doors closed.  
  
I tried not to think as the lift hummed to its destination. Running my hands through my now-liberated wavy brown hair, I forestalled panic by reminding myself that I could always just say I was there to say hi. 'Yeah, sure,' I muttered to myself. 'Who am I fooling. This is nuts.'  
  
The turbolift stopped, the hydraulic doors slid open with a whoosh, and I stepped out. I was so lost in thought that I almost collided with the very person I'd come to see. "Icheb," I croaked.  
  
He gazed at me. "Crewman Dala. How are you this morning?"  
  
Collecting my wits, I tried to smile. "Icheb, hi, I was, uh, just coming to Astrometrics. I just, uh, got off from my double shift at sickbay, and, uh…" I trailed off, realizing that I now knew exactly how Harry must have felt last night: like a total dunce.  
  
"Perhaps I can help you. Does the Doctor need assistance from Astrometrics?" Icheb seemed confused.  
  
I could tell I was about to screw up the whole thing, and panic was beginning to set in. "Um, no, actually." I swallowed hard and took the leap. "I knew you were just getting off from your shift, and I was hoping you'd be free for breakfast. With me." There. It was out. I held my breath as I waited for him to give me the brush-off.  
  
He smiled instead. "Actually, I am quite hungry. Thank you. But you've just come from a double shift. Aren't you tired?"  
  
Happiness and relief flooded over me in a dizzying surge. I could barely keep my knees underneath me as we stepped back into the turbolift together. Tapping the panel, I spoke. "Mess hall. I am a little tired, yeah. But it's okay. I'm hungry too. It's just easier to eat first and then sleep, you know? And last week Neelix told me that I was always welcome for breakfast, and he even said he'd make me anything I wanted, special order, so I thought I should take him up on that."  
  
Icheb regarded me. "Yes." He paused. "Thank you. For inviting me to come with you. Seven's been encouraging me to broaden my social interaction. At times, it's been… difficult. Some of the crew still don't accept me." He paused briefly, appearing lost in thought. "I find it easier to spend time with you, Crewman."  
  
I could hardly believe my ears. Icheb was as good as telling me that he considered me a friend. I restrained myself from seizing him into an impulsive hug, saying instead, "Please, Icheb. Don't call me 'Crewman', call me Jude." I ventured a grin. Icheb grinned back.  
  
"I will… Jude." And unexpectedly, he reached for my hand to give it a quick little squeeze.  
  
The turbolift whooshed open, and we stepped out into the galley. Feeling suddenly self-conscious, I let my hand fall from Icheb's, but not before Neelix noticed. The damage was done. "Ah! Jude, you've come for breakfast! And – you've brought a date!" He chuckled, rubbing his hands gleefully. "Let me make you two a traditional Earth breakfast: bacon, eggs and toast! Unless, of course, you'd like something else? Icheb, you might enjoy this. What do you say?" Neelix spread his hands, awaiting our decision.  
  
Trying to contain my embarrassment at having been accused of being Icheb's date, I glanced at him, intending only to ask him what he thought of Neelix's breakfast suggestion. My heart skipped when I saw his face and realized that he was just as flustered as I was. I managed to ask, "Um, what do you think, Icheb? Does that sound okay to you?"  
  
"Yes, that will… be fine. Jude. It will be… nice," he stammered. He regained control of himself as he smiled shyly at me, then asked Neelix, "Do you think it would be possible to have something called… orange juice, also?" Turning to me to clarify, he stated, "Seven has suggested that I might wish to familiarize myself with traditional Earth cuisine, as it is likely that I will spend a good deal of time there upon Voyager's return."  
  
At this, Neelix smiled slowly, assuring Icheb, "Of course, it would be possible! You two just come along here, have a seat! I'll have that breakfast along for you in just a minute!"  
  
I sat down, glancing quickly at Icheb as he lowered himself into the chair across from me. I knew he would probably never return my feelings, but I couldn't help but wish that we really were on a date. I caught myself staring at his face: his lips, his jawline, his eyebrows, the Brunali ridge, the Borg implant – and above all his beautiful eyes. They held such intensity, such genius. There was suffering there as well, a grief I could not yet understand. I wished so much that I could hold him until that pain left him forever.  
  
Icheb's voice brought me back to the present. "Is something wrong, Jude?" His eyes reflected true concern. I sighed, thinking, 'Oh, man, I need sleep. My mind is turning into mush.' Out loud I replied, "No, I'm fine, Icheb. Thanks. Where's Neelix with that breakfast? I'm starving."  
  
"Ah! Here I am, and so is the breakfast. I hope you like it!" Neelix set the dishes down, concluding, "If you need anything else, just ask," then strode purposefully away from the table. I picked up my fork and began to eat, and Icheb followed suit. True to Neelix's word, it was very good, and the table was silent for a few minutes – until Harry Kim entered the mess hall. Seeing me, he waved and began to walk over. 'Aha!' I thought. 'An opportunity for a bit of fun.' Quickly, I turned to Icheb and whispered, "Play along, okay?" Icheb shot me a raised-eyebrow glance but nodded.  
  
"Jude! Icheb, hello. Jude, how are you this fine morning?" Harry smiled widely at me.  
  
"Oh, fine, Harry; thanks," I replied. I glanced at Icheb to make sure he was paying attention. He was. "How's the insomnia?" I asked Harry.  
  
Harry sighed. "Oh, fine, I guess. Much better under your excellent ministrations, of course." He smiled, winking at me flirtatiously, adding, "May I join you for breakfast?"  
  
"Well," I said, "if you don't mind, actually, Harry, Icheb and I are kind of on a – well, a date." I looked to Icheb for confirmation.  
  
He was blushing again, but he improvised well, reaching across the table for my hand, stating, "Yes, that's true. We… both had to work double shifts yesterday, and so we decided to meet for breakfast." He nodded toward Neelix. "Neelix promised us he'd make something – special – for us. Isn't that so, Jude?"  
  
I could barely suppress my glee as I gushed, "Oh, yes, Neelix is so sweet to do this for us. Don't you think so, Harry?"  
  
Poor Harry looked completely bewildered. I was almost sorry I had played such a trick on him. But I knew he'd get over it – remember what I told you about the way he'd always looked at my roommate, Sara Holwell? - it wasn't as if he'd be inconsolable. Besides, one look across the table at Icheb's delighted face and I knew that it had been worth it. I hardly noticed as Harry mumbled a farewell and took his leave of us.  
  
"Are you finished with your breakfast?" Icheb asked.  
  
"Yes." It was all I could manage to say that one word, and it felt like I was answering an unspoken question of much greater importance.  
  
Icheb gazed at me for a lengthy moment. "I must regenerate for the next six hours. Perhaps… perhaps, when I have done so, and you have also rested, we could meet, for dinner?" It was only then that I realized that he was still holding my hand. Oh, my.  
  
"I would love to meet you for dinner," I said, in what I hoped was a quietly delighted voice. Icheb smiled. And I saw the sorrow in his eyes lighten, just a little. I smiled back and spoke again. "Shall we meet here at, say, 1700 hours?"  
  
I watched the smile turn into a rather playful grin as Icheb replied. "I had something… a little different in mind. May I meet you at your quarters at that time?"  
  
"Yes, of course," I agreed, as he stood up to leave, letting go of my hand. "Bye," I whispered. I watched as he walked away, hardly daring to allow myself to believe what had just happened. As he got onto the turbolift, I closed my eyes, wanting to sustain the moment for as long as I could. When I opened them, Neelix was regarding me with something between sympathy and amusement. I scowled at him. "You just wait, Neelix," I declared. "You'll see, this is going to go somewhere. You just wait." Neelix only chuckled in reply.  
  
I got up to leave, resigning myself to being Neelix's entertainment for the time being. I was giddily happy despite his teasing. Besides, I was so tired that I nearly fell asleep on my feet as I rode the turbolift to my quarters. Stepping off the lift, I walked down the corridor and through my door. My eyes closed as I stripped off my uniform and collapsed onto my bunk. The time until 1700 hours would pass quickly.  
  
  
  
So, what do you think?? Please please please review, no matter what you have to say, even if it's only two words, I don't care! I don't know whether on not to keep going with this, I'm at kind of a mental impasse, so help!! Tell me what you think! Thanks! =^) 


	2. Holodeck

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jude. Paramount owns everything else. I guess.  
  
Author's note: Okay, here's the second chapter. I know I only put the first one up about 2 hours ago, but since they're both done, here you go. Please please PLEASE review!!! I'm wondering if I should bother going on with this…  
  
1653 hours found me pacing nervously over the floor of my quarters. I had no idea what Icheb was planning, and while that had seemed mysterious and romantic that morning, I now realized that it left me at a serious disadvantage: I had no clue what I should be wearing. Was he going to take me to the Holodeck for a hiking expedition and a sunset picnic – or perhaps a nineteenth century Japanese dojo? Or maybe we were just going to the mess hall after all? I was near panic.  
  
I whirled around as Sara came skipping through the door. "Oh, Sara! Thank goodness you're here. Icheb asked me to dinner tonight and I have absolutely no idea – "  
  
Sara interrupted. "Aren't you even going to ask me what I'm so happy about?" She paused for effect, then giggled, "Harry Kim asked me to meet him for a game of Velocity on Thursday! Harry Kim!! Aren't you going to just die??" She bounced over to her bunk and flopped down.  
  
I sighed, trying to suppress my exasperation and my growing hysteria. "That's great for you, Sara, but I have a serious problem here. I'm meeting Icheb in five minutes and we're going to dinner and I have no idea what he's planning on so I don't know what to wear and I'm about to go absolutely insane so you have to help me!!!" I ran my hands through my hair, trying vainly to fight my rising anxiety.  
  
"Whoa! Breathe, Jude. Wait a minute. Did you say Icheb? The Icheb?" Sara sat bolt upright and stared at me.  
  
"Yes!" I wailed, pacing the floor.  
  
"The Icheb?" Sara repeated, unnecessarily.  
  
I nodded, my hands still clutching my hair.  
  
Sara flopped back. "Well Jude, my advice to you is, just wear something you feel pretty in, and don't worry about it. He knows you don't know what he's planning, right? So he can't exactly expect you to be prepared or anything."  
  
I shrugged. "I guess not."  
  
Sara sighed and bounced up off the bed. "He's going to love it, whatever you wear. Just… don't worry about it. Here. Wear my red ca'iilon gown. I got it on shore leave when we were visiting Jeus IV two years ago. Wow, do you remember that little vacation? Jeusians sure know how to party, huh? There. Feel better now?" I nodded gratefully as Sara helped me into the blood-red dress.  
  
"Thanks, Sara. You're a pal."  
  
Sara tilted her head, assessing my appearance. "Great. There's just one more thing: No pal of mine is going to go on an all-important date with the most exquisite ex-Borg Brunali cadet aboard – in my very own spectacular Jeusian ca'iilon evening gown, no less – with clunky Starfleet-issue boots on her pretty little feet. Let's have the replicator whip up something a little more graceful for you, shall we? Computer, one pair of size seven shoes. Design file: Holwell beta-three. Color: red. Material: synthesilk."  
  
I hugged her. "Sara, I can't thank you enough for all this, it's awesome. This is really generous of you."  
  
Smirking, Sara shrugged, a glint in her eye. "That's ok. I know you'll lend me something cute and sporty for my date with Harry." I grinned in reply as I fastened my new shoes.  
  
As Sara was speaking, the door chimed. I jumped. "That's him! Oh, Sara, do I look okay?" Sara only had time to nod as I said, "Come in."  
  
Icheb stepped into the room, one hand behind his back. I stared at him. I was relieved to see that he was dressed as formally as I was: he was wearing a traditional old-Earth tuxedo, and he was gorgeous in it. I hadn't really realized before how tall he was. It's always been difficult for me to find someone – a guy someone – who was taller than me. After all, I'm just a hair shorter than 176 centimeters. In contrast, Icheb was at least 185, maybe more. It was hard to tell, since I was wearing high heels.  
  
I snapped back to reality at the sound of Icheb's voice. "You look quite lovely this evening, Jude. These are for you," he added, offering me a delicate arrangement of pale Tulean rosebuds tied with a white ribbon. "I hope you like them."  
  
Wondering what other incredible wonders he had in store, I sighed, inhaling the intoxicatingly delightful scent. "They're extraordinary! Icheb, where did you find Tulean roses? They're so beautiful!"  
  
Icheb beamed. "Neelix has been using a small section of the airponics bay to cultivate these roses. When I explained to him my plans for this evening, he was happy to give me several rosebuds for you. I'm glad that you like them."  
  
I nodded. "They're my favorite. How did you know?" I peered at him in mock suspicion. "Did Neelix tell you?"  
  
"No," Icheb assured me, smiling. "Mr. Neelix was reserved on the subject of your preferences. Shall we go?" He held out his hand. I took it, relinquishing the roses into Sara's care.  
  
"Put them in my blue vase, okay?" I whispered. Sara nodded, smiling.  
  
It was time. I took a deep breath, squeezed Icheb's hand, and walked out of my quarters into the corridor. I couldn't help feeling a little self- conscious as we walked to the turbolift; people were staring at us. I reminded myself that we were both dressed quite stunningly; we couldn't expect to look this good and not get noticed for it.  
  
Reaching the turbolift, we stepped inside. Icheb broke the silence. "Holodeck Two." He glanced at me, and I smiled. "You… really are… beautiful, Jude." Icheb's quiet words, spoken haltingly, startled me, and I stared at him in amazement. And then, as in the mess hall, I again became aware that he was still holding my hand.  
  
"Thank you," I murmured, as the turbolift doors opened.  
  
We stepped out and walked down the corridor to the Holodeck. As we reached the doors, Icheb stopped abruptly. "Jude. I… hope this program is to your liking. Lieutenant Paris and I have been working on it as a teaching exercise for me, to help me get used to writing holographic programs. Tom says I have an aptitude for it. I – " He hesitated. "I haven't showed it to anyone yet, besides Tom. It's not really even finished. I just thought that maybe you could… assist me in its evaluation." He threw me a hopeful glance. "Would you?"  
  
I considered his request, pretending to vacillate. Icheb waited, pretending to be patient. After a few moments, he ventured to speak. "Jude, I'm sorry – "  
  
"Icheb," I interrupted. "Don't be sorry. I was only kidding, I would love to see your program." I smiled. "What's it about?"  
  
He grinned like a little boy. "Come on, I'll show you. Computer, open file Icheb alpha-six." The bay doors parted.  
  
What I saw as we entered the Holodeck was impressive. It was also hilarious. A gigantic racetrack confronted me, complete with grandstands filled with shouting food vendors and enthusiastic spectators. Stock cars screamed around the track, kicking up gritty clouds of dust. Loudspeakers blared race details over the clamoring of the crowds.  
  
I blinked, trying to grasp exactly what was going on. This was definitely not what I'd had in mind. At this point, the date wasn't exactly proceeding as I'd hoped it would.  
  
Icheb turned to me, his eyes betraying a touch of apprehension. "What do you think? Isn't it fascinating?" He peered at me, awaiting my verdict.  
  
I hesitated for a moment, searching for the right way to tell him that this was absolutely not the sort of event one would attend when attired as impeccably as we were. Boy, was it ever clear that he needed a little friendly advice on the particulars of formal-date protocol, but I wasn't about to be the one to give it. He'd be crushed. Besides, if I ever wanted him to ask me on another date, I had to be nice on this one. So I tried to cushion the news. "Well, uh, Icheb, yes. It is… fascinating. But, um, don't you think we're a little, uh, overdressed for this kind of… um… event?" I flinched as I looked at him, expecting to see misery personified.  
  
Instead, he was smirking. I was stunned. What in the name of Jupiter's Io was going on? "Computer, end program, close Holodeck doors." The doors slid shut and Icheb giggled. "I'm sorry, Jude, it was only a joke. The Doctor says jokes can alleviate tension and that I should try to manifest my sense of humor more often. Was that funny?" He studied my face, trying to see whether or not I was amused. And of course, I was. I burst out laughing, unable to maintain my composure.  
  
"Oh, Icheb," I giggled, "that was a great joke." He beamed.  
  
"Thank you, Jude," he replied. "Now, shall we begin?" He offered his arm to me, and I took it. "Computer, open file Icheb phi-twelve." The computer beeped in compliance and the Holodeck doors opened again.  
  
This time, the scene before me was entirely appropriate to our apparel. To the right, there was a wide stone balcony which overlooked the moonlit ocean. On the balcony stood a candlelit table, set for two. To the left, a little stone arched doorway opened into a larger structure, with a long walkway leading off to a more distant area from where I could hear music and other sounds of merriment.  
  
"Oh, Icheb," I sighed. "This is beautiful."  
  
"I'm glad you like it," he murmured.  
  
We entered the Holodeck and walked to the table. Icheb pulled my chair out for me as I sat down. Was I ever wrong about him needing instruction in formal-date protocols! As he was sitting down, a holographic waiter approached the table with our meal. To this very day, I don't remember what we ate, except that my salad had avocados in it – my favorite. I was so happy to be there that I could pay attention to nothing but Icheb. Besides, my stomach was doing flips and cartwheels, which didn't leave me with too much of an appetite. Icheb didn't seem to be very intent on the contents of his plate, either. We did more talking than eating that evening.  
  
"How was the rest of your day, after breakfast?" Icheb queried.  
  
"Well actually, I didn't do much, other than sleep. And finished some calculations for something I'm working on with the sensor array. Oh, and visited the gym for about an hour. Um, and I read for a little while. Old Earth stuff, uh, you know – fiction." I smiled and took a bite of salad, berating myself silently. 'Sleep? Read? The gym?! How much more boring can I get?'  
  
"That sounds very relaxing. I had a similarly uneventful day; besides regenerating, I assisted Seven in recalibrating the long-range sensors and performed a spectral analysis on the radiogenic nebula we observed four days ago. Then Naomi Wildman came to Astrometrics to remind me that I had promised to play a game of Kadis-Kot with her this afternoon. After our game, I worked on this program in order to have it finished on time. Then Seven assisted me in preparing for our… evening." He glanced at me. "She said that this" he gestured toward his tuxedo, "was appropriate attire for the specified parameters of this particular program. I hope she was correct."  
  
I tried not to sigh as I gazed at him. He looked so perfect, I was almost unable to stop staring long enough to say, "Yes, of course, it's fine…"  
  
Icheb was starting to look slightly worried. With an effort, I looked away and ate the last forkful of my salad. He remained silent for a moment, then spoke again. "Jude, would you like to dance?" I looked up, astonished. Where had he learned to dance? As if he knew my thought, he continued, "Seven took lessons from the Doctor, and she taught me to waltz, but… I was speaking with Ensign Kim several days ago during our review of quantum theory, and -" he peered at me in what looked like an attempt to ascertain my reaction, "Harry was telling me about a kind of dancing that people used to do on Earth in the twentieth century. He said it was called 'swing dancing'. Do you know what that is?" He looked at me hopefully.  
  
I was shocked. Swing dancing? Icheb? The idea was almost weirder than… well, it was almost weirder than anything else I could think of. Including the time when Tom Paris and Captain Janeway traveled at transwarp and mutated into giant-salamander-thingies and then had little giant-salamander babies. Well maybe not that weird. Close, though. But on second thought…  
  
I smiled. "As a matter of fact, Icheb, I do know a little about swing. I even know a few steps. Harry taught me a little, once." Wow. Maybe some good would come of Harry's crush on me, after all.  
  
Icheb stood up, offering his hand to me once again. "In that case, may I have this dance?"  
  
I did my best to stand up without my knees turning into jelly. "Of course," I replied, hoping I didn't sound quite as nervous as I felt.  
  
Hand in hand, we walked through the little stone archway and down the passage, toward the music I had been half-listening to since we entered the Holodeck. This was going to be a very interesting evening. 


End file.
